


Akatsuki Sleepover

by HinaSaku



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adventure, Chibi, Food Fight, Friendship, Humor, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Pillow Fights, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaSaku/pseuds/HinaSaku
Summary: After being bored one afternoon, Pein invites his friends over to play and have a sleepover. Unfortunately for him, everything doesn't go as planned. Itachi and Deidara keep fighting over Kisame, everyone thinks Konan is boy, Sasori won't stop being better than him, and worst of all party crashers, not to mention nothing's going his way at all.





	

Pein was just sitting up at home, more bored than entertained. He was playing his Super Smash Man video game, but even his favorite video game was starting to bore him. He paused his video game and went into the kitchen where his mother was making cookies.

"Mommy! I'm bored!" he whined.

"Then play your video games."

"I've played them all already and I don't have anybody to play with!" he whined even louder. "Mommy! I _need_ to be entertained!"

"I know. Just invite your friends over." said his mother, not wanting to hear her son's annoying whining anymore. She's tried ignoring him before and paid the price when her son went on a rampage through the house and broke a lot of expensive items in the house.

"Which ones?"

"All of them." she was about to say of them so you can get out of my hair, but thought better than to say that to her spoiled only child. "You could have a sleep over!"

"Oh! Okay!" he took off to the house phone and called up Konan.

Konan was at home watching Angel Star, her favorite magical hero, when she heard her father call her telling her that someone wanted her on the phone. She scowled as she reluctantly got up off of the floor. Who was the idiot interrupting her during her favorite show? She answered the phone.

"What do you want? Didn't I tell you guys not to call me during..."

"Konan, it's me." said Pein. "Pein."

"My bad!" apologized the purple haired girl blushing with embarrassment. "I thought you were..."

"Doesn't matter." interrupted the red head. "Mom said I can have a sleep over and I want you to come."

"Okay! I'll ask my dad!" said Konan. Konan left the phone for a moment and asked her father if she could sleep over at Pein's house. After giving her permission, she skipped back to the phone and told him he had said yes.

"Good. I'm gonna call the others." After he had hung up the phone, he had called up Kakuzu. Kakuzu's parents had said yes, but Kakuzu only agreed to come if Sasori came. Pein didn't really like the doe-eye red head for various reasons. Him looking creepy was the main reason, but if he was getting someone to play with, he'd have to tolerate Sasori. Just as long as he didn't bring those almost as creepy puppets he'd managed.

He called up Sasori and he was told he could come over. Pein wished he hadn't been given permission, but whatever. He'd most likely be playing with Kakuzu anyways. Deidara was next. Deidara seemed excited to come, but only agreed if Kisame came and Itachi and Tobi didn't. Pein wasn't planning on inviting the always hyper ninja, but since Kisame and Itachi were like peanut butter and jelly, he had to compromise with Deidara. Since Tobi annoyed him the most, he settled on Itachi. Kisame was called up next and with the promise of Deidara and Itachi being there, he agreed to come. He called up Itachi lastly who also said he could come, only doing so after Pein assured him of Kisame.

Once all of his friends were called, he told his mother all of them were coming with the exception of Tobi. When his mother asked about Tobi, he was quick to threaten her expense new vase. Once he set up everything and made plans, he waited by the front door for his friends. He had planned a lot for tonight and all of them had better not complain about the ass kicking that was about to happen when they played with him. Sasori was the first to arrive, much to Pein's disappointment.

"Where do I put my things?" asked Sasori.

"In the living room next to the couch. Did you happen to see Konan out there?"

Sasori just shook his head as he went into the living room. Pein peeked outside for a bit longer until his mother reminded him of his guest. He sighed and slammed the door before going to where Sasori was quietly waiting with his knees up to his chest and he was hugging them while he was looking at the start screen. Pein played a little before he heard the doorbell. He told the other boy to not touch his stuff and he made for the door.

"Konan! Oh. It's you." said a disappointed Pein.

"Nice to see you too." said Kakuzu rolling his eyes.

"Sasori's in the living room. Put your stuff next to the couch."

Just as Kakuzu left and Pein was closing the door, the doorbell rang. This time is was Konan, Kisame, and Deidara. "Konan!"

"Hey, Pein!" said Konan hugging her friend.

"What're we? Chopped liver?" said Deidara.

"You guys are here too. Now I have more asses to beat!"

"What? You're not going to do anything, jerk!" said Deidara.

"I mean at a video game." said Pein. "Duh."

"Oooh! Well in that case, bring it!" smirked Deidara.

"Put your stuff beside the couch." said Pein. As the three went to put away their things, the doorbell rang and Pein answered it. It was Itachi, the last guest. "Stuff beside the couch and come on so I can beat you in the game."

After Itachi took a seat beside Kisame, Pein began playing his video game as the others looked on. About 10 minutes passed when Sasori asked if he could play and Pein told him to shut up and get his own. Sasori was of course insulted, but said nothing since Pein was the offical leader of their little group. The others were getting pretty bored just watching the red head play. Was he going to pull out the other controller or what? Konan seemed to be the only person not even the slightest bit bored. Then again she did have a crush on him so it was expected. Deidara got a little hungry waiting and grabbed a bag of chips from his backpack. He had only pulled out one when Pein grabbed his chip bag from him.

"Stop doing that!"

"Doing what?!" said Deidara grabbing back his chips.

"Being loud! You're distracting me!"

"Okay! Geez." Deidara placed the chip in his mouth and took one bit causing his leader to give him a vicious look. The blonde boy tried to chew as quietly as possible when Pein yelled in anger, scaring the other kids. He got his remote controller and threw it at his forehead.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO FUCKING STOP!?

"NAGATO!" boomed the red head's mother. She stood in the doorway with a furious look on her face. Pein gulped. He knew that look all too well. "What are you doing?"

"D-deidara..."

"Go in that corner right over there." she pointed. "Your father will be hearing about this!"

"NO! I DON'T WANNA!" he jumped up and down.

"Nagato, now or no cookies!"

"But...but!" Pein flopped on the ground kicking and screaming for a few seconds before going over to the corner. His mother then pulled out the other controller from a draw and handed to Konan.

"Now you kids go on and play. Nagato, you're over there for 15 minutes." said his mother. With that his mother walked away.

Once she had left, the kids looked at Pein who was sitting in the corner. He seemed to sense them looking and turned to look at them. "The hell are you faggots looking at?!"

"20 MINUTES AND NO COOKIES!"

Pein turned around quickly and mumbled under his breath. Konan felt bad for him, but the others didn't. They actually found it pretty hilarious, but none of them laughed. At least, they didn't out loud. They all took turns playing, with Sasori being the one who kicked major ass. Who knew that the kid who would rather make and play with puppets was so good at video games? The children talked excitedly as Sasori praised his skills as he beat all of them and even beat Pein's high score on level 12 on world 3. Pein could feel his pride slipping away as he heard them praise his skills. That was supposed to be him getting the praise, not that weirdo!

"Gimme that!" Pein snatched away the controller from him. "Don't you DARE beat my high score! I..."

"Nagato, get back in that corner and let Sasori play!"

"YOU DON'T CONTROL ME! ALMIGHTY..."

"Push me and no desert for a week."

Pein just gave back his controller to Sasori and got in the corner. Stupid bitch He'd have have his revenge.


End file.
